Souichirou's Descision
by animejanz
Summary: Aya left, Souichirou is confused why he feels sad about Aya going away...


~chapter 1 – Saying goodbye to my love~

"I might have lost you this time, but I promise you I'll come back and you'll be sorry for what you have done!" Aya shouted. She was alone at that time. She felt that no one really cares for her. It's like a living hell for her.

"Mhrr" Souichirou moaned as he twisted and turned. Souichirou opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling thinking _"another day, another day that she'll annoy me. I hope she's gone. I hope that she won't be here when I go outside. I don't want to see her again."_ He was talking about Aya. He sat up and found a letter in his hand. He didn't know how it got there and so he opened it he read it and here is what the letter said:

_Dear my Souichirou-sama,_

_I know now. You hate me and the one you love and want to be with is my sister. I wrote this letter to finally say goodbye. I can't stand another day with both of you. I know that the moment that you read this letter, I'll be far gone. Don't worry, I wont be disturbing you or my sister anymore. I just want to say that I have loved you but I guess that you don't and somehow that's not enough to make you happy. So now I want to say goodbye and I hope you'll forgive me for what I've done to you and my sister, for all the things that I have don and things that I might have said. So I guess that this is the end Souichirou-sama. I don't know if I would ever go back 'coz for me this world is just a living hell for me, I don't know but I would rather die that to see you and my sister again._

_Love,_

_Aya_

Souichirou was speechless from what he had read. "Aya" a single syllable came out of his mouth. "She's gone…" sadness entered his heart. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know why he's sad. "Come on, I was just being sarcastic… captain is surly going to be pissed if she knew that she's gone." how he'll say a word to her sister that Aya's gone. He stood and opened his door. He ran down the gate as if he can chase her. He ran down the street hoping that she's only there at the sides. At another ally that she found. Where she can hide from them, her sister, him, everyone. Hoping that she's staying at one place where no one can find her, where she can just cry the whole day and come back home at night and pretend that everything is okay. But no, he couldn't find her anywhere, he searched high and low, near and far, but no Aya or the shadow of hers was found. He can't go back at the Natsume house with out Aya; he can't just go back with out a good excuse.

He went back to the Natsume house and saw Maya outside the front gate. He asked her: "What's wrong Captain?"

"Aya's gone again, she took brother's bike." She replied.

"Souichirou, what are you doing outside?" she added.

"Sorry captain. I knew that she was gone and didn't tell you. I ran outside to find her but couldn't. I didn't know that she took the bike." Souichirou said as he bowed his head to apologize.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize… none of this is your fault, besides it's her decision to leave." Maya replied as she looked outside.

"Come on, time to get ready for training…" she added.

"_Her sister had just run away and yet all she can't think of is some more training? Is she really that insensitive?"_ "Uhm… Captain?"

"Yeah?" asked Maya.

"Can I skip all the training just for today? I'm not in to it at the moment?" Souichirou said.

"Why, is it because of Aya?" Maya asked.

"No… I just want to take a break… just for today … I'll get back tomorrow, I promise…" Souichirou replied sadly.

"Fine, do whatever you want today, but be very serious on your training starting tomorrow understand?" Maya said

"Hai…" Souichirou replied.

Souichirou walked outside of the Natsume house strolled along the streets_. "How is it not my fault that Aya left? I've hurt her many times and I didn't even care. She loved me and offered herself to me but it didn't matter to me at all… I'm the one who wished that she would just go away… WAIT!!! What the hell am I thinking? Of course it's not my fault… I didn't asked her to do all those stuff for me… but it's kind of sad that she's not here annoying me and running around because I have to get away."_ Souichirou thought to himself. He went to the train station to get to the park as he saw a long-haired person and thought that it was Aya. He went up to _her_ and tapped _her _in _her_ shoulder. "Aya?" Souichirou said as that person looked back and said…

"Aya? I'm no Aya… I'm not even a girl… stupid!!" Yes, it was a man, a very long-haired man.

"Sorry, I just have confused you for Aya…" Souichirou apologized.

"This Aya girl, she has the same hair, same height as me?" asked the man,

"Yes some how, but she's…"

"A girl… I know that…"

"Have you, by any chance have seen her or pass across her?" Souichirou hoped.

"Actually yes, she looked really sad, she had a bag with her and she's kind of crying." The man replied "Not to long ago, just a couple of hours."

"Did you saw where she went?" Souichirou asked.

"Yes, she went on that train just 2 hours ago, I think. That train was heading on Okinawa, but there are 3 stops before they get there so I think you won't find her that easily, she might have gone off on one of the stops or so..."

"Thank you for the information…"

"Dude… If you find your girlfriend don't piss her off like that again it's kinda sad seeing girls cry like that…"

"Hai…" Souichirou replied. _"Wait did he said my girlfriend? Aya's not my girlfriend… she's, she's… she's my heart, my soul, and my strength. I don't know how but every time that she's here, it gives me more trust in myself, when she's around, I know that I'll manage to win every fight even though I'm losing. When she's here, I have a reason to win… the promise that I made for her back then… that I will never lose ever again… for her. She's the reason why I'm smiling even though I'm sad and down and troubled."_

Souichirou went back to his apartment. There her mother was sitting, waiting for him.

"She left didn't she? Aya…" her mother said

"Did you know she's going to leave?" Souichirou asked her

"After what you have said and done, that would not be a very big surprise for me. I'd leave you too if I were her." His mother replied.

"I don't suppose you know where she went?"

"No, and even if I know I wouldn't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Hahahaha… why not you ask? What are you going to do if I have told you where she went?"

"I'll follow her, find her and talk to her… ask her to come home…"

"Home? The place she calls a living hell… Tell me why would she would want to come back home when it has been nothing but a living hell for her, huh?"

"Wait… why and how did you know she calls her home a living hell?"

"I didn't, you told me just now, I just assumed."

"*sigh*" Souichirou took a deep breath and looked down.

His mother stood up and walked towards him. She reached down to her pocket and pulled out a piece of a parchment. A letter perhaps or just a paper… Souichirou opened the envelope. Inside was a necklace, the half piece of the pendant is missing.

"What the hell is this for? Is this supposed to help me?"

"The other half of that pendant will… it belongs to someone you'll find very important and very dear to your heart, someone very special. If you do find that someone never let her go, never hurt her again. That someone will make you very happy yet very sad, She can make you smile, but she can tear your heart apart and make you cry inside, if she's gone, it feels like that half of your life has gone missing and the other has just died. "

"Mom, don't go giving me riddles that I could never understand."

"Sweetheart, that's no riddle. I'm talking about someone you already know. All you have to do now is to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"A miracle, a miracle that she'll one day come back and face you…"

"Aya… And if she doesn't come back? What will I do then, huh Mom? Can't you just tell me where she is so that I can go now and look for her?"

"I told you, I don't know where she is…"

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"Of chores I am. Souichirou my dear, if she really loves you, she'll come back."

"And what if she found someone else that would make her happy?"

"That person would be the luckiest man alive…"

"MOM!!! I'm serious…"

"So am I! But I know that she'll come back…"

"How do you know that?"

"I just know that she will."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever regret leaving dad alone?"

"No, besides I'm happy that I have you."

"Yeah, I guess… hey Mom, could you please call Captain and tell her that I'm going out of town for a week or two. See if you can get me off training, if not then, I'll just face her when I get back."

"Why where the hell are you going?"

"To find Aya and to tell her…"

"That you need her? That you love her? That you can't live without her?"

"Mom, just call captain okay?"

"Yeah, I'll work it up for you…"

"Thanks, I'll go now okay… Don't hurt yourself while I'm gone…"

"I won't… good luck!"

"I don't need luck… well maybe I do… but now what I need is to find her."

"You'll need luck for that… you won't find her that easily, it's obvious that she doesn't want to see any of you guys yet…"

"Mom, just… grhh… Bye."

Souichirou went back to the train station and bought a ticket going to Okinawa. He's carrying a bag full of his clothes and some pocket money. His train has the same stops as Aya's train. He's planning to get off of the train and ask the information if they have seen Aya and if not, he'll get back to the train and continue until he gets to the last stop.

"Aya, I'll find you… I'll make sure that I do and if I did find you, I'll make sure that you'll never leave my sight, you'll always be by my side… always…"


End file.
